loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela
Angela is a new main character introduced in the second season of Gargoyles. She is one of the surviving eggs of Wyvern Castle and is later revealed to be the daughter of Goliath and Demona. She is also the love interest of Broadway. Personality Angela is the gentlest and most innocent member of the Manhattan Clan, although she remains somewhat naive long after coming to New York. She views harmony between humans and gargoyles as natural (thanks to her upbringing on the peaceful isle of Avalon), and thus cannot understand why the humans of New York fear and hate her clan so much; it bewilders and grieves her. She is very trusting and kind, and a good judge of character. Physical Description Angela is an attractive tall, slender gargoyle with long brown hair worn in a ponytail. She has inherited her father's lavender skin complexion and hair color, although her features are closer to Demona's. When Angela left Avalon, she wore a one-piece conservative outfit, but had later changed her outfit to a more provocative two-piece white loincloth, reminiscent of Demona's typical style. History Angela is one of the last surviving eggs from Wyvern Castle. She and the rest of the eggs were transported to a safer location when the castle and gargoyles were destroyed. Eventually, Princess Katherine and their allies made their way to Avalon where it became their home. Since then, Angela and the rest of the eggs were born and raised on Avalon, living a happy and peaceful life. When Goliath, Elisa and Bronx appeared and helped the Avalon Clan, Angela decided to leave and join them, desiring to see more of the world. Since then, Angela joined the group on the Avalon World Tour. During the World Tour when the group made their way Scotland, they encountered Anton Sevarius. Upon being captured, Angela learned from Anton that Goliath was her biological father, and the relationship between them changed to uneasy. Angela wanted Goliath to accept her as his daughter but Goliath stuck to the Gargoyle Way of raising their young and because being a parent was foreign to him until Diane Maza helped him better understand parenthood and the bond with one's children, and he accepted Angela as his daughter, to her happiness. Eventually when she learned her mother is Demona, and expressed several times to Goliath she wanted to try and change her. Goliath had tried to keep them apart because he didn't want Angela to be hurt by Demona. To Angela's joy, she found her mother did love her, but to her heartbreak, Demona manipulated her in the hopes of eliminating Goliath and swaying Angela to her side. Angela was driven to tears and rejected Demona's apologies. Relationships Broadway When Angela joined the Manhatten Clan, the trio, Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn all developed romantic feelings for Angela and competed against each other to win her love and affections. However, since she had only just recently met them, Angela didn't harbour any feelings towards any member of the group and became annoyed by their attempts to win her. The trio realized their mistake and apologize to Angela and promise to take everyone slow. Eventually, Angela and Broadway began to develop romantic feelings for each other after they both became possessed by the souls of Coldstone and Spitfire, two gargoyles in love. By the beginning of the third season, Broadway and Angela entered into a committed romantic relationship and became mates. Gallery Season 2 Broadway & Angela S2E49 (1).png Broadway & Angela S2E49 (2).png Broadway & Angela S2E49 (3).png Broadway & Angela S2E49 (4).png Broadway & Angela S2E49 (5).png Season 3 Broadway & Angela S3E1 (1).jpg Broadway & Angela S3E1 (2).jpg Broadway & Angela Kiss S3E1.jpg Broadway & Angela S313.jpg Trivia *She was born and raised on Avalon. *She made her first appearence during the Avalon arc and became a traveling companion to Goliath, Elisa and Bronx during the Avalon World Tour. *Angela dislikes being called "Angie". External Links *Angela - Disney Wikia *Angela - Gargoyles Wikia Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:TV Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Love at First Sight Category:Gargoyles Love Interests